The Outsiders
by swegm
Summary: Set several years after the events of "Things Change" and "Metamorphosis", the Teen Titans have disbanded and Terra continues to eke out a normal existence in Jump City. But when a family tragedy calls her back to her home country, she will reach the realization that she may never escape her past. Rated M for language and violence. I really appreciate reviews!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC Characters mentioned, with the exception of Red Knight and Adrik Nevsky, who are of my own creation. And very special thanks to Rachel1466 on deviantart for the epic cover art. She can draw the Titans like no one I've seen.**

**Recap: This story takes place several years after the events of the episode "Things Change" and Issue #51 "Metamorphosis" of the ****_Teen Titans Go!_**** comic book series. If you're like me, and you don't read the comics, "Metamorphosis" introduces Terra's brother Geo-Force, and also reveals that Terra is actually a princess from the nation of Markovia. Also, this story is (loosely) based off the old ****_Outsiders_**** comic series from the '80s. If you're a fan of that series, then you will no doubt notice the changes that I have made. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the story that I have written; I'm working very hard on it, and I'd love to hear your feedback, whether good or bad : )**

**Prologue**

"_Move it!_"

Viktor Markov nearly fell flat on his face when the Russian soldier whacked him in the back with his rifle. He could hear the sound of taunting laughter as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"I said **_move!_**", the soldier repeated, this time violently shoving him with both hands. Viktor continued to blindly stumble forward, unsure of whether his captors intended to lead him to some pre-determined destination, or simply enjoy watching as the once-proud King of Markovia tripped and staggered around like some drunken vagabond. Probably both.

He had no idea how this could have happened. The morning had started out so peacefully, but that peace was destroyed when tens of thousands of Russian mercenaries swarmed his city and later his castle, outnumbering his own guards five-to-one and slaughtering every innocent civilian in sight. They had him in their custody within the day.

Ironic, really. This morning, Viktor had been King; now, in just over twelve hours, he was a prisoner completely at the mercy of these terrorists. What was worse, he still had no idea why they attacked Markovia in the first place... But he had a sickening suspicion that he was about to find out.

Finally he was stopped and forced on his knees, though the black bag that covered his head ensured that he did not know where he was. It was a tactic his captors were using to torment him, and it was working quite well, though he was not concerned for his own safety. "Where's my son?", he demanded.

"I'm here, Father," came a response from his left.

"_Shut up!_", the soldier shouted. Viktor could hear the sound of his son being struck.

"Keep your hands off him!"

Viktor winced as the soldier grabbed him by the back of his neck, squeezing hard and exerting pressure with his thumb. The soldier leaned in close to his ear. "You don't know how to fucking listen, do you?"

"Peace, Adrik," he heard a familiar voice say. "Remove the bags. I want them to know who defeated them before they die."

The veil obscuring Viktor's vision was lifted, and he shivered as the icy wind of his homeland stung his face. A few meters ahead of him was the River Markov, where he could see the bodies of his guards and other innocent victims being dumped. Enemy soldiers surrounded him, and many of his subjects watched from the sidelines, their faces lined with fear and sadness. It was likely they'd been forced to gather here to witness the execution of their king.

Viktor looked to his left, where he saw his son, Brion-known to many as the hero Geo-Force-also forced onto his knees and with his hands bound behind his back. His brow was bleeding, no doubt due to Adrik striking him just a moment ago. The two exchanged glances, then turned their attention to the man who was responsible for all of this.

"Baron Frederick DeLamb," Viktor said by way of greeting. "I should have known you'd had a hand in all of this."

DeLamb kneeled down. "Viktor Markov, King of Markovia!", he said mockingly. "At least that's what I would have said earlier today, before you were dethroned. Oh, and I go by Baron Bedlam now, by the way."

"Your new name suits you," Viktor said, glaring at Bedlam. "You always were_ insane_."

Bedlam laughed. "Right you are, my friend. Right you are," he said, standing up. "Of course," he continued. "losing a father can do that to a man."

"Your father was hung because he was evil and a traitor to Markovia!", Viktor insisted.

"Relax," Bedlam said with a chuckle. "I'm not here for revenge. Truth be told, I don't really care that you murdered Father. No, the reason I came was to finish what he started, and take the throne away from you, which... I have already done. And in quite a spectacular fashion, if I do say so myself."

"Spectacular?", Geo-Force cut in. "You actually find this genocide enjoyable?"

"Aww, you don't like the show my men and I put on for you, dear Prince?", Bedlam asked, motioning for Adrik to bring him a drink. "No, I don't suppose a hero-type like you would."

"Rest assured I will take good care of your people," he continued as he sipped from his glass. They'll learn to appreciate my new Markovia eventually. Those who don't will die, of course, but most will come around."

"You're not going to get away with this, Bedlam," Viktor said. "Mark my words: somewhere out there... _is one who will bring you down_."

"Oh?", Bedlam taunted. "I'm quite sure I'd like to meet such an impressive person, should they exist." He downed what was left in his glass and then handed it to Adrik. "In any case," he continued, "I grow tired of this conversation." He pulled a pistol from inside his jacket and pointed it at Viktor's face.

"**_NO!_**", Geo-Force shouted. But it was too late. King Viktor Markov slumped lifelessly to the ground as the sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the city.

Overcome by grief and rage, Geo-Force charged at Bedlam, knocking them both to the ground and sending Bedlam's pistol flying. Getting back up was made difficult due to the fact that his hands were still tied behind his back, but Geo-Force was quickly able to scramble to his feet and make a mad dash toward the river.

"_Stop him!_", Bedlam shouted.

The soldiers gave chase, but before they could get within reach of Geo-Force, the earth beneath his feet began to rise, carrying him along with it. Within moments he would be across the River Markov, and he'd be long gone by the time his captors reached that point. Adrik knew this, and he had no intention of letting it happen. Snatching an assault rifle from one of his men, he took aim and fired, nailing Geo-Force in the shoulder. The hero lost his balance and toppled into the freezing water below.

"_Open fire!_", Adrik shouted, not giving Geo-Force any time to resurface. The group let loose a barrage of gunfire on the river, stopping only once Adrik signaled them to do so. He scanned the water intently, looking for any signs of life. All that surfaced was a steady stream of blood, which was confirmation enough. "Stand down," Adrik said with a smile. "The prince is dead."

Adrik returned to Bedlam, whose attention had turned to dusting himself off now that the ordeal was over. "You've done it, Baron", he said by way of congratulation. "House Markov is no more; The nation is yours now."

"So it is... I will be sure your master knows of the exemplary performance that you and your men displayed today, Agent Nevsky."

"You are too kind, Baron," Adrik said with a bow.

Baron Bedlam turned his attention to the crowd of civilians that he'd forced to attend the execution. "What do you look so glum for?", he asked them. "You've all just witnessed history unfold right before your very eyes! Be happy, and bow before your new King!"

The crowd merely stared at Bedlam, some with tears in their eyes, some with anger, and then others who looked as though they had no idea how to react. None of them, however, had any desire to kneel to the man who had just murdered their beloved king and prince.

"**_HEY!_**", Adrik shouted at them. "_You people deaf?!_" Still they refused to bow. But it didn't matter. Adrik Nevsky was a master when it came to breaking people, whether it be just one, two, or even a whole community. To show them he wasn't playing any games, he drew his pistol and fired three shots into the air. "_On your fucking knees! __**NOW!**_ _Unless you all want to end up like good King Viktor over there!_" He gestured toward the king's body.

The citizens of Markovia fell to their knees, with only a few brave souls standing their ground. As Adrik looked them in the eyes, however, they too gave in, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you, thank you all!", Baron Bedlam taunted. "What a warm and loving way to begin my glorious reign, and I promise you... _It's going to be a long one!_"

With that, the new King of Markovia was escorted to his throne room. Everything was going as well as he'd hoped. His subjects still had a lot to learn about loyalty, of course. But with Agent Nevsky around, he had a feeling they'd all become fast learners. For now, though, all he had to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy the benefits of being a tyrannical ruler... And there wasn't a person on this earth, as far as he was concerned, who could stop him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author: Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to release this next chapter. I've been reading all your reviews and I really appreciate it. Thanks so much! It means everything to me when I know that someone enjoys my work, and I fully intend to see this story to its very end, so please bear with me. I'm just a busy person, and on top of that, I'm always coming up with new projects that capture my attention (guess I really need to just stay on one thing :P ). But this is by far one of my favorite fanfiction ideas, and I will see it through. Again thank you for your reviews, please feel free to provide whatever feedback you feel necessary, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter in the Outsiders ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the DC Characters mentioned, with the exception of Red Knight and Adrik Nevsky, who are of my own creation.**

**Chapter 1**

Jump City, two weeks later...

Red Knight stood in front of the apartment complex, strongly considering turning around. It was late, and this would make at least the 20th residence he'd visited today, asking for a girl whose existence he was beginning to call into question.

He was still fairly new to the hero-ing business, but he'd already proven himself to be a promising young recruit, which is why Nightwing had entrusted him with such a task, though he'd much rather be fighting crime.

_Damn it, Grayson_, he thought to himself._ Why'd I have to be the one to get stuck with this pointless errand? Did I really turn down the Justice League for this? I wanted action!_ Sighing and shrugging it off, he walked into the complex, keeping an eye out for the apartment in which the girl supposedly resided.

Red Knight peered down at the photo Nightwing had given him. In it was a teenage girl, pretty, with golden blonde hair and big, blue eyes. According to Nightwing, the picture was taken during the girl's time with the Titans, which would have been at least five years ago. He had other leads, too, such as a list of her classmates from Murakami School. But out of all the people he'd asked, only a handful of them were remotely helpful in his search. Perhaps she didn't have many friends in school?

After a day full of questioning, he was finally able to convince two of her former classmates to provide a location, once he assured them the importance of his need to speak with her. He didn't tell them who she really was, of course, or the exact details as to why he was looking for her; just that it was a very personal matter involving her family.

In the end, his search directed him here. He just hoped that all of this running around wasn't all for nothing. He'd hate to know he was wasting his time here when he could be fighting and making a difference in Markovia.

"Here we go," Red Knight muttered to himself as the apartment he was looking for came into view. He put the picture away and took a deep breath, crossing his fingers and hoping that this was the person he'd been looking for. Then, after a short pause, he rang the doorbell...

Nothing.

He waited about 30 seconds, then tried again. Still no answer. He contemplated leaving, but shook his head. One more time, he thought to himself. He started to hit the button again, when suddenly the door cracked open, nearly causing him to jump.

A young woman peered back at him through the narrow opening of the door. Only half of her face was visible, but it was enough that Red Knight could tell that this was the girl in the photo. "Can I help you?", she asked him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond at first, as he honestly wasn't expecting her to be here. But after a short, awkward pause, he countered her question with one of his own. "Princess Tara Markov?", he asked.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I don't know any princess." She started to shut the door.

"Wait," Red Knight pleaded. "I've been looking all over Jump City for you."

"You've got the wrong girl." Again she tried to retreat into her home, but Red Knight stopped the door with his foot.

"Please," he continued. "It's very urgent that I speak with you. Can I come in?"

"Look," she said impatiently. "It's very late. I just got home from work. I'm tired, I haven't eaten, and I need a bath. I don't know who you are or what you want, but you're not going to find it here."

"I just want to talk-"

"I don't care what you want!", she said angrily, but trying to keep her voice down so as not to disturb her sleeping neighbors. "Leave now, or I'm calling the cops!" She stomped on Red Knight's foot, causing him to withdraw it and allowing her to shut the door. He cursed as he heard the door being locked...

Terra leaned back against the door and slowly slid down into a seated position, closing her eyes. She'd had a long day, and all she wanted was a little peace. Some time in the tub would've been perfect. But no, some stranger had to come and ruin her day by bringing up the past. _Who was that guy, anyway?_, she thought to herself. And how does he know who I am?

Whatever. She was too tired to care. Didn't even have the energy to hop into her own bed. She just wanted to sit there, by the door, in her bathrobe, and drift off to sleep. And she would have, too, had that idiot not started banging on the door, shattering her peace yet again.

Startled, Terra shot up to her feet._ Crap!_, she thought. _He's gonna wake up the whole damn city!_ Fed up with the situation, she picked up her phone and started to dial 911. "I warned him," she said to herself.

"Please!", Red Knight shouted from the other side of the door. "It's about your family!" Terra's eyes widened in surprise, and immediately she dropped the phone.

Red Knight started to turn around and leave when he heard the door to Terra's home open behind him. Looking back, he could see her standing in the doorway. She said nothing, merely turning around and walking back into her apartment, leaving the door wide open. I guess that's as much of a welcome as I'll get, he thought to himself. Relieved nonetheless, he walked in, where the princess stood waiting for him.

"I take it by your get-up that you're some kind of superhero," Terra said as Red Knight shut the door behind him.

"Yes," he replied, beating himself up inside for forgetting his manners. Bowing low, he said, "I go by Red Knight, Your Grace."

"Don't call me that," Terra said, annoyed. "And stop bowing. I told you I'm no princess."

He stood back up. "As you wish."

"Now let me make one thing clear," Terra continued. "It took me a long time to find a normal life here in the city, and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to do. I like my life just the way it is. I don't know who you are, or how you managed to find me, but whatever we discuss in this house stays in this house, you understand? You go out there and start telling people that the Princess of Markovia lives in this apartment, I will deny it tooth-and-nail."

He nodded. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Good," she said, her demeanor calming. "Who sent you, anyway?"

"A hero by the name of Nightwing, though a few years ago you knew him as Robin."

"Robin?", she asked, surprised. "I'd have thought the Titans wouldn't want anything to do with me after..." She let her voice trail off, preferring to leave the past in the past.

"Yes," Red Knight said. "He's pulled together a new team called the Outsiders, though at present it has only three members, myself included."

"Now what's this about my family?", she asked, almost eagerly. "Are they doing okay? How are they?"

Red Knight shifted uncomfortably. He'd never had to break this kind of news to anybody before, and Terra's sudden eagerness to hear what he had to say made it that much more difficult for him. He had worked so hard to find her, but now that he was standing here, looking her in the eyes, he almost wished that he'd failed. _Damn Nightwing for charging him with this task!_

"Well?", Terra asked, a look of concern starting to show on her face. "What's the matter?"

Finally, he forced himself to tell her. "Princess, it is with deepest regret that I must inform you of your father and brother's passing. Two weeks ago, they were both assassinated in an attack on Markovia."

"What?," Terra asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny and you should get out right now."

"I'm afraid it's not," Red Knight said, looking down at the ground. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Terra suddenly felt lightheaded. She plopped down into her chair and placed her head in her hands, trying to wrap her head around this whole terrible ordeal. "H-how did they die?", she asked, her voice weak.

"Your father, he was shot in the head. Your brother, Brion, Geo-Force, tried to make an escape and was shot in the back. There's a war going on in Markovia as we speak, over control of the nation. Things are not looking good on our side."

Terra thought she was going to puke. This was all so sudden and hard to take in. She wasn't even sure it was real. It felt like a terrible nightmare. _That's it_, she thought to herself. _It's just a bad dream. Dad and Brion would never have let anything like this happen. They'd have been prepared. Any second now, I'll wake up..._

But she didn't.

"I know this is such harsh news to be burdened with so suddenly," Red Knight continued. "And that makes what I'm about to ask you all the more difficult."

Terra looked up at him. "What could you possibly need to ask from me? Do I look like I have anything that could help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you do," he said. "You see... Due to the very unfortunate passing of your father and brother, the Kingdom of Markovia is in desperate need of a leader. With them gone, that leaves only one heir... You, Terra, are now Markovia's Queen."

Terra's eyes widened. "Oh no," she said nervously. "No no no no no no, believe me, I'm no queen! I can't even keep my own home in check, let alone a whole country! What makes you think I'm the one for the job?"

"It's in your blood, Terra. Your family has ruled Markovia for centuries."

Terra scoffed. "That's it? I'm expected to know how to rule a nation just because the rest of my family did?" She stood up from her chair. "You know," she said, pointing her finger in his face, "you have a lot of nerve throwing all this on me. I appreciate that you came all this way to let me know, but then turning around and telling me I need to drop everything I have and come sit on a throne? I'm sorry, but the answer is no." She turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"Your anger is understandable," Red Knight said. "Believe me, I'd be upset too. But please understand that I only ask this of you because it's of great importance... People are dying, Terra. Innocent people. Your people."

"And what makes you think I can help them?", she asked, turning back to him, revealing a pained expression on her face.

"The citizens of Markovia feel the loss of your brother and father just as much as you do. They're hurting and desperate, and they feel that all hope is lost. But if you, the last heir of House Markov, were to return to your homeland, it would show them that Markovia is still alive, and that she can be saved. You still matter to your people Terra. Don't ever forget that."

She thought deeply about what he had said. He was right after all. The people of Markovia had all loved their king, and she couldn't, in all good conscience, turn her back on them if there was still even an ounce of help that she could provide. Then, something else popped into her head that she wanted to know.

"Who killed my father?", Terra asked, her expression suddenly serious.

Red Knight began to hit a few buttons on his wrist gauntlet, and a few moments later, a holographic projection manifested itself in center of the room. An image of a man in a suit, with long red hair and a scar down the left side of his face, appeared.

"Baron Frederick DeLamb," Red Knight said. "Or as he's now more commonly known, Baron Bedlam, and the man who killed your father. He's narcissistic, violent, and highly psychotic. He was once a noble of Markovia, but his father was a traitor and was executed by King Victor for his crimes. Bedlam was exiled from Markovia, and has sought revenge ever since. He sits on your father's throne as we speak."

Terra felt a sudden surge of anger swelling up inside of her as she glared at the image of Bedlam. Before she had the chance to act on that anger, however, Red Knight flipped over to the next image: a man with a shaved head and a goatee, as well as what appeared to be some sort of cybernetic implants attached to his face. He was dressed in a long black coat, and on his back was a symbol of a skull with angel's wings.

"Agent Adrik Nevsky, the man who assassinated your brother. Nasty piece of work. He's a former Spetznaz and has years of combat experience. He's also had numerous cybernetic alterations to his body, making him a deadly combatant. He has no conscience and has been involved in everything from assassination plots to the slave trade. He's responsible for the murders of thousands of innocent lives, and as such has earned the nickname "the Angel of Death" among his peers. He's backing Bedlam's rule with an army of freelance Russian soldiers. If we can stop them, Bedlam will be powerless."

Red Knight flipped over to one more file, and an image of a large question mark popped up. "Bad Samaritan," he said. "We have little knowledge on this entity, and we're unsure of whether it's a single person or a group of people working under one persona, but if anyone is responsible for what is going on in Markovia, it's this. Bad Samaritan is known for political manipulation and takeovers, and seeing as it is Adrik Nevsky's employer, we have reason to believe that Bad Samaritan is pulling the strings behind this entire war."

"So Bad Samaritan is just as responsible for Father and Brion's death as Bedlam and Nevsky," Terra said.

"Exactly. If we can stop Bad Samaritan, then not only will we save Markovia, but we'll be saving countless other nations from potential takeovers."

"Just tell me one thing," Terra said. "If I agree to go with you, I need to know what's going to happen to these men when we catch them." Her tone grew very serious. "I don't want them to get off easy," she continued. "They need to pay for what they did to my family and my people."

"Well, you're in luck," Red Knight said. "The Outsiders are in essence an unofficial black ops branch of the Justice League. In other words, we carry out the tasks that the League deems too immoral." He extended his hand to Terra. "You have my word, if you come to Markovia with me, I'll see to it you're able to deliver the final blow to Bedlam yourself."

"Alright, Red Knight," Terra said, shaking his hand. "I'm in."


End file.
